


Important Matters

by DorkyAngel22



Series: Let’s Knock Ourselves And Start A Freakin’ Family [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Discussions and stuff, Groot is babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: Just a short story about Peter and Rocket just discussing some important matters, that’s about it.





	Important Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Go_LuckyFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/gifts).



> To celebrate the fact that I changed my AO3 username to match my Tumblr username, here’s a new story!

They came back from a really, really intense mission, having to use every weapon they’ve got, but it was all worth it, because they got a pay of million units. Rocket didn’t know, because they all agreed that they would take turns and one member would stay behind to babysit Lexy. Today was Rocket’s turn, and he discovered something horrible.

Rocket paced around the ship, waiting for Quill and the others to return, because he needed to tell Quill something. When they finally made their eventual return, Rocket ran to Peter’s arms, sniffling.

“Peter.” 

“Yeah?”

“We... need to... talk... now.” His voice hesitated at that point, but he needed to know.

“Okay, sure.” Peter agreed. Rocket might tell him something serious, or sad, or happy. He looked at the others, who nodded their heads and gave him a thumbs up. Teen Groot just shrugged it off and went to Lexy’s room. It was now his turn to babysit Lexy.

“Ya better not wake her up or I swear to God, I will shoot those dumbass games to the airlock!” Rocket shouted to Groot over his shoulder.

Then the two walked to their room, an awkward silence haunting them. Peter opened his mouth and tried to say something, but he looked at Rocket and decided to keep his mouth shut. They finally reached their destination and Rocket closed the door. 

“Sit on the bed.” Rocket commanded and Peter did as he was told. Rocket took a deep breath and explained everything: 

“Peter, Lexy weaned off me.”

“What?” Peter got confused.

“ _ **I SAID SHE WEANED OFF ME.**_ I accidentally gave her a bottle of milk and she drank it.” Rocket explained.

Peter got even more confused. “Oh, is that bad?” 

“Yes, Quill! Don’t you get it? You Terrans will never understand!” Rocket was starting to get frustrated at that point. “But... what if she... she... doesn’t... **need me** anymore?” Rocket said softly. Then he couldn’t take it anymore. Rocket fell to his knees and cried really hard (in short, that’s the waterworks) clenching his heart like at was breaking into millions and millions of pieces. And those pieces were set on fire. And exploded. 

Peter got off the bed and immediately hugged Rocket, kissing his nose multiple times, and said: “Dude, dude. Hey, hey, look at me, please, and listen. You're Lexy’s mom. She needs you and me. We’re her parents, she loves us. She _needs_ us.”

Rocket finally stopped crying and hugged Peter back, his small arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and his head nuzzling on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Pete.”

“Anytime.” 

And then the two of them shared a passionate kiss.

“Wait a minute, Groot is babysitting Lexy, right?” Quill asked.

“Oh, shit.” Rocket said.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s short. Don’t worry, I’m not giving up on this series, I just need more ideas, that’s all!


End file.
